thepraxeumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jedi Temple
Go Wookiepedia for information pertaining to the http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jedi_Temple Jedi Temple; where this text was taken from. The Old Republic The Coruscant Temple's origins date back to 5,000 BBY when, at the conclusion of the Great Hyperspace War, the Galactic Republic granted the Jedi land on Coruscant over a sacred mountain, which contained a Force-nexus. The Republic hoped that the Jedi would build a fortress, like those on Ossus, Falang Minor, and Haashimut, but the order only built a few meditative chambers and training facilities, believing itself to be above the tenets of traditional warfare. The original design consisted of tall stone buildings surrounding the mountain. However, like the planet itself, the Temple’s structure constantly grew skyward, piling new rooms on top of old ones, largely obstructing the view of the natural spire. In 4,019 BBY, four Jedi Masters, two Warrior Masters and two Sage Masters, established the ziggurat of the Jedi Temple over the Force-nexus on Coruscant. Placing durasteel plating over the stone walls, the structure began to appear more modern and secure.During the Old Sith Wars, the modern Temple would begin to take shape, as the Jedi became more and more tightly-linked to the Republic they protected. Following the devastation of Ossus, the Jedi Council took up residence in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, to which many Jedi relics of the Great Jedi Library of Ossus - including some of the mosaic tiling - were taken from Exis Station, where they were first transferred. The Temple was greatly expanded, including the building of the original High Council Chamber at the top of a large spire. The full, twelve-member Jedi Council met in the Coruscant Temple as early as the Mandalorian Wars, but for centuries they would still hold the occasional quorum elsewhere. However, after the Jedi Civil War, the chambers were moved to the High Council Tower in 1,000 BBY.After the failed Jedi Conclave on Katarr, the Temple was abandoned as the remaining Jedi Knights went into hiding. It is likely to have become occupied again after the defeat of Darth Nihilus and Darth Sion. For 300 years, the Temple would stand as a beacon of the Jedi's light, therefore at the close of the Great War, the True Sith returned to the known galaxy and struck at the Temple during the Sacking of Coruscant in 3,653 BBY. Marching up to the gates of the Temple, the Sith entered and murdered the Jedi in the Main Hall, before an aerial bombardment destroyed much of the Temple. After the battle, the Galactic Senate voted to hold off the rebuilding of the Temple indefinitely, due to the lack of funds. Senator Am-Ris informed Master Zym of this, who agreed that the people came first, and after further discussion, the Order relocated to their ancient homeworld of Tython. Over the next three millennia, the Temple was rebuilt and repeatedly expanded, with major expansions occurring in 3,519 BBY, the completion of the Jedi Archives in 2,519 BBY, 2,019 BBY, and 1,000 BBY, the year the Temple spires were once again fully rebuilt and ready for use. It was not until the end of the New Sith Wars, the Republic Dark Age, and the following Ruusan Reformation, that the Jedi would fully concentrate and consolidate their operations within the Coruscant Temple, which resulted in the closing of most of their remaining off-world training academies. After this, the Jedi and the Republic were graced with an era of peace and prosperity, with few conflicts and no re-occurrences of the Sith threat. Unfortunately, it was not to last. ---- That era of peace and prosperity was brought to an end in 22BBY'' with the start of The Clone Wars''. The war decimated countless planets and further tore apart divisions within the Republic, but the damage to the Temple itself was minimal. Rebuilding the damaged sections left by the Separatists' attack has become a priority, just as rebuilding efforts are on thousands of other worlds. Jedi